


happiness on this christmas morning

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Christmas fic, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Headspace, I Made Myself Cry a Bit, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Watersports, Wetting, but not the entire time, daddy!Bucky, if you consider bucky putting his dick into steves diaper as watersports that is, it gets really soft and lovely in the end, little!steve, oh spoiler alert, pull-ups, steve turns 'adult' in the end and they share one hell of a moment, then it turns into porn, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: Part of Bucky thought that maybe Steve didn’t want to show his happiness anymore, because he was so used to the world seeing it and trying to take it away from him again. Another part of Bucky thought for a painful second that maybe after everything he’s been through, real, genuine happiness maybe wasn’t possible for Steve anymore.But right now, he got proved wrong, didn’t he? Steve wasn’t smiling, wasn’t laughing or shining from it, yet there it was; happiness.(it starts with unwrapping presents, then porn kinda... happens, and then bucky and I and if i did it right, you, too, cry, but out of the best reasons)





	happiness on this christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> So i did managed to finish another one before christmas and since many people have requested more explicit diaper fun before, you can all consider this my christmas present to you! :)
> 
> when i wrote the last part, an instrumental version of 'maiden and her child' played on my christmas playlist and i honestly had to choke back a few tears while writing (because i am tired and emotional), so if you feel like putting yourself into my pathetic position, i suggest you turning up the music once the porn is over :D 
> 
> as always, none of the original plots and characters that inspired me are mine, i'm not making any money from this and no, i'm not a goddamn pedophile for creating a safe space for two characters i love and who i want to be happy and comfortable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!:)

With gleaming eyes, Stevie sat on the living room floor, surrounded by tons of wrapping paper. Next to him, the Christmas tree smelled like home and wild woods both at the same time, and the rosé and silver baubles reflected the shine of the light string, which he and his Daddy decorated the tree with a few days ago as well.

It was still early morning, and the sun hasn’t even started to really go up yet. The sky outside the window was of a greyish blue, and tiny little snowflakes fell down, looking almost like rain, but slower.

Stevie was sure it must have been terribly cold outside but here, with the heater on and his Daddy right next to him, ready to cuddle and warm him whenever, he couldn’t really care about it.

What he cared about was the Christmas presents Santa had brought for him; nearly everything he had wished for was there. He had gotten a huge white teddy bear, toy cars in different colours with really cool patterns drawn on them, a very fluffy light orange onesie that looked so, so warm, a little doll with brown hair and a kind smile and a pretty blue-and-white checkered dress, a blanket made of different patched with all kinds of material that sounded funny when he stepped on them or felt very soft and some of them even _glittered_ , and a keyboard that played several songs, depending on which key he pressed. His favourite so far was “Mary had a little lamb”, which played when he chose the green key. “The Wheels on the bus” on the yellow key was a close follow-up though.

Bucky smiled at Stevie lovingly from where he sat on the floor in front of him, reaching out to gently stroke the side of his boy’s face as said boy cuddled the teddy close to his chest. 

There were dark shadows underneath Bucky’s eyes, and he still looked very tired, as it wasn’t even 6 a.m. on this morning of the 25th of December, and he had stayed awake until deep in the night the evening before, as he was only able to wrap up all the presents once Stevie was deeply asleep.

The work had been more than worth it though, Bucky thought, as he watched Stevie jumping out of bed on this unholy time of the day, and hurry into the living room, where there were all those colourful presents placed underneath the tree.

“Daddy, look!”, he had said as he turned around to look at Bucky with big eyes. “Santa has been here!”.

Then, he had been dead to the rest of the world as he excitedly started to unwrap all the presents, making the room look like a Christmas factory has exploded, while his Daddy sat down next to him and watched him with a bright smile and a warm heart at the sight of Stevie’s happiness and gratefulness.

Once Stevie was done unwrapping and inspecting everything, he suddenly lunged forwards, and wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly, squeezing his face into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you so, so much Daddy, for telling Santa what I wished for!”

Bucky laughed and embraced his little boy, holding him close, before kissing his temple softly. “You’re very much welcome, honey. Do you like it?”, he asked, and Stevie looked up at him, nodding forcefully with shining eyes and a gleeful smile.

“Yes, Daddy.”, he said as he started to crawl away from Bucky and towards the teddy. He picked it up and let himself fall on his padded butt, with the bear held close to his front. “Especially this one.”, he admit with a shy smile, and Bucky could’ve sworn that his heart just doubled in size at the adorable sight in front of him.

“Well, I did tell you that Santa is a really great guy, right?”, he said with a grin and a wink, and Stevie smiled back and nodded, again.

Then, he buried his face in the plushie’s fur. “It’s so soft.”, he mumbled into it, his words muffled by the material and Bucky chuckled.

“I bet it is.”

Suddenly, Stevie looked up again, although this time, he looked startled.

“But Daddy… why did Santa not bring anything for you?”, he asked cautiously.

That made Bucky laugh again, although he reached out with one hand to reassuringly squeeze his little angel’s thigh.

“Because everything I wish for is already here with me.”, he answered honestly and for a moment, he could see the gears working behind Stevie’s forehead, but then his baby’s eyes lit up and he smiled again, blushing, and hid his face in the fur again, although this time his eyes were kept open, looking at his Daddy in adoration.

Bucky gave him a kind smile. “Daddy loves you very much, little one.”

Stevie swallowed, and for a second he didn’t sound very childish at all as he looked at Bucky and said, “And I love you just as much.”

A moment later, the seriousness of the situation vanished though, as Bucky lunged forwards to catch Stevie by surprise and tickle him, which caused his boy to screech before falling into a giggling fit as he let himself fall onto his back, his legs and arms squeezed lightly around the bear, squirming to get away from his Daddy’s finger while laughing wholeheartedly at the same time.

When Bucky was done, there were tears of joy glistering in Stevie’s eyes, and they both were a bit out of breath from laughing.

With his right hand, he gently stroked through the hair on the side of Stevie’s head, while leaning down and gently kissing the tip of his nose before brushing his own against it.

That made Stevie giggle again, although not as forcefully as before. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he was met by Bucky’s own blue eyes, staring down at him with softness and affection mirrored in them, before his Daddy leaned down further to kiss him, lips cold against his own.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”, he whispered with a smile, and Stevie smiled back against his mouth, before canting his chin up to kiss his Bucky again. 

Bucky continued looking down and somewhat observing him for a moment, until his attention was pulled away by the light squirming of his boy’s hips.

An understanding look went over Bucky’s face. “Do you need to go potty, honey?”, he asked, and as expected, Stevie quickly shook his head ‘no’, although another jerk of his hip pretty much gave him away.

With a sigh, Bucky reached between their bodies to get a grip of Stevie’s padded crotch through the fabric of the onesie he was wearing.

He could sense Stevie blush, but he spread his legs willingly, already familiar with the routine of the checking in the morning.

The diaper’s material was soaked where Bucky touched it, firm with caught up urine, but not warm anymore. Gently, he moved his hand over to Stevie’s thigh and patted it reassuringly, knowing just how embarrassed his baby always felt when Daddy discovered he had wet himself.

“Did someone have an accident tonight?”, Bucky asked, almost whispering, and the blush on his little angel’s face darkened before he nodded almost unnoticeably. 

“It’s okay baby boy, that’s why Daddy put a diaper on you and himself as well before we got to bed, right?”, he continued, trying to comfort his baby, suddenly very aware of the sensation of his own, although dry, padding brushing against his skin. His incontinence was mostly gone by now, but occasionally, when he had a bad dream or drank too much water before going to bed, he still had accidents then and now. And because changing the sheets in the middle of the night was nasty, he decided to take precaution. Also, it had the nice side effect of making Stevie feel more comfortable about his own need for protection when he was in headspace.

Killing two birds with one stone, basically.

Bucky was well aware that Steve didn’t really need the diapers. His body was capable of holding his pee in long enough to reach any toilet, even more so than a normal person’s body was, thanks to the serum that had strengthened all his muscles. But, as soon as Steve became Stevie, that control seemed to falter; he wasn’t able to hold it for long anymore, and when he was feeling especially relaxed or sleepy, it sometimes happened that his bladder gave out without any warning, making Stevie flood his diaper with a look of surprise on his face. If he noticed it at all, that is.

So, it really wasn’t unusual for his baby to be wet in the morning, due to the lack of control he had when he was asleep. What was unusual, though, was the amount of liquid the diaper had soaked up last night.

But then again, Bucky shouldn’t be so surprised about it after all, not after the one and a half bottle of warm milk with honey he had to feed Stevie last evening in order for him to get sleepy. It had been a real fight yesterday, as his boy just didn’t seem to get tired at all, even after several stories and cuddle sessions.

Eventually, the milk, his favourite pacifier and Bucky humming lullabies against the skin of his neck while gently rubbing his tummy with one hand did the trick. But lord, it did take a long, long time. 

Bucky got pulled out of his thoughts by another squirm coming from underneath him, reminding him that he was still leaning over his baby, who was needing to pee but already wore a wet diaper, and Bucky wasn’t sure about whether or not the diaper would be able to hold another load.

With a frown, he reached down again, this time testing the material’s capacity as well as he could by massaging it a bit, which caused Stevie to give a throaty moan as he let his head fall back with closed eyes, legs spreading wider for his Daddy to gain easier access.

The reaction took Bucky by surprise, but after a second, he couldn’t help the mischievous grin that had started to spread on his face.

He pressed his palm against the other’s crotch again, making the soaked material press against his genitals. Again, Stevie breathed heavily at that, giving another squirm.

“What’s the matter, baby boy?”, Bucky asked teasingly, and Stevie groaned.

“Feels… funny. Down there.”, he mumbled in response, which only caused Bucky to smile wider before he leaned down to kiss his baby’s cheek, the shell of his ear, his earlobe, nibbling softly on it.

“Funny you say? What kind of funny? Pee-pee funny or cummy funny?”, he murmured into his ear, making his boy shiver all over as his Daddy’s warm breath tickled over his sensitive skin.

Stevie thought about the question for a second, unsure of what to answer. “Both?”, he eventually said, unable to decide.

Bucky hummed, now kissing Stevie’s neck open-mouthed, suckling a bit here and there as his hand kept working between his boy’s spread legs. Even through the padding he could feel that his baby was starting to get hard, although he still squirmed every other second; he really seemed to be in need of the potty rather soon.

Bucky didn’t want to interrupt this, but he also knew that if he didn’t get Stevie into another diaper, there would soon be a mess on the living room floor, and he didn’t want his little angel to cry on this Christmas morning.

So, even though it proved itself to be pretty difficult for him, Bucky put some distance between his lips and Stevie’s skin, his hand only moving gently against his groin now, more in support of holding the pee in than trying to give his boy satisfaction. 

When he looked down at Stevie’s flushed face, a mixture of desperation and pure _need_ in his eyes, an idea suddenly struck Bucky, one that made his own dick jerk inside his diaper.

“Baby, do you want to play a little game with your Daddy?”, he asked and immediately, Stevie nodded forcefully, always on board when it comes to playing with Bucky.

Bucky gave him a content grin. “That’s my good boy.”, he praised him, making Stevie duck his head, eyes glistering with joy at the words he was always longing to hear. Bucky continued, “It’s a very, very simple game; Daddy’s gonna take these wet diapees off of you, because I know that you have to potty but you already went so much tonight, they won’t be able to hold all your pee-pee anymore”, he explained while pressing against his baby’s crotch again as if to underline his words, causing Stevie to make a surprised yelp before pushing back down against the light pressure, making Bucky chuckle. “Eager, aren’t we? I know you’re feeling funny down there, but we gotta take care of another thing before we can help you with that. Alright, so I’m gonna take this diapee off, but instead of putting on a new one, Daddy would like you to wear a pull-up instead. Is that okay with you?”, Bucky asked.

Stevie seemed to consider for a moment, his insecurity visible on his face by the frown on his forehead. “But, Daddy, w-what if I make a mess?”, he asked with a shaky voice, knowing even in his little mind that a pull-up couldn’t hold as much as a diaper.

Bucky smiled down at him gently, reaching up with his right hand to gently let his thumb stroke over his baby’s cheekbone. “Daddy knows that this might happen if you’re only wearing a pull-up, and I promise you, I won’t be mad and nothing bad will happen. In fact, Daddy even wants you to make a bit of a mess. That’s part of the game, do you understand?”

Stevie nodded, although Bucky was sure that he didn’t actually understand. And how could he, with only knowing half of the idea of his Daddy’s ‘game’?

“Alright, so you’re gonna wear a pull-up today. Then, Daddy wants you to sit on his lap while we’re watching a movie, whichever you wanna see, okay? And Daddy wants you to hold your pee-pee as long as you can. Can you do that for me? I promise it’ll make the funny feeling feel so much better in the end. Would you like to try that?”, Bucky asked, and, even though he still looked a bit unsure and clueless, Stevie nodded, infected by his Daddy’s enthusiasm.

He squirmed again, whining a bit as he pressed his groin into Bucky’s palm.

“Oh, you gotta go real bad, don’t you, baby? We should better hurry, before our game is over before it could really begin.”, Bucky cooed, kissing Stevie’s forehead before standing up. “You just stay here and wait for me, Daddy is just gonna go and grab all the stuff we will need.”

Then Bucky vanished around the corner, and Stevie looked after him for a moment, until another wave of need went through his body, making him jiggle his legs while squeezing his thighs together. He really did need to potty soon.

Now that his Daddy’s hand was gone, he quickly put his own hand between his legs, squeezing himself through the wet diaper’s material. The relief was only minimally, but it was there, and Stevie bucked his hips up into his palm, making the tingly, funny feeling in his pee-pee getting stronger, harder to ignore.

He repeated the action, caught up in the sensation of pressure and relief it provided, and when his Daddy came back with a pull up, a big towel, his favourite blanket and his binky in his hands, Stevie was full-on grinding his crotch against his hand, breath coming rapidly, unable to hold in a moan that rose in his throat now and then.

For a second, Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of him, before a content grin formed on his lips. The way his baby was moving was sinful in the best way, and his cock jerked at the thought of the desperation and lust his little angel must have been feeling.

Quickly, because he knew that Stevie’s bladder was running out of time, Bucky dropped to his knees in front of him and laid the stuff down at his side.

Under a bit of protest from the other’s muscles, Bucky eventually managed to spread Stevie’s legs wide enough to slip in between them, quickly going to work with the buttons on the inside’s of the trouser legs, ripping them open as fast as he could without damaging them permanently.

Stevie was still moving his hips forcefully, eyes closed and mouth open to let out the heavy breaths, and that movement made the whole procedure more difficult for his Daddy, but eventually, Bucky managed to undress his boy far enough to he could reach the tapes of the diaper.

He quickly undid them, waiting for Stevie to raise his hips high enough to he could pull the damp material out from under his butt. He folded the used diaper into a smaller package, not bothering with wiping Stevie clean or applying powder, because he knew his boy would be wet again in a few minutes and he could take his time to take care of him properly then.

Right now, what Stevie needed wasn’t to be perfectly clean, but to have a dry padding over his crotch and the possibility to get rid of the ‘funny feeling’.

When Bucky took off the used diaper, Stevie’s hand that had previously been holding him through the padding, immediately flew back to his crotch, clenching his semi hard penis shut tightly. Bucky couldn’t even say whether he did it because he was trying to stop himself from peeing, or because he was trying to get off.

Either way, the sight was incredibly hot and yet again, Bucky’s cock twitched and jerked impatiently.

Quickly, he helped Stevie’s feet find their way into the leg holes of the pull-up, before pulling the padded underwear along his baby’s calves and thighs, again waiting for him to cant his hips up so he could pull it over his butt.

Bucky also pulled the front up, now trapping Stevie’s forcefully working hand underneath the padded material.

So there his baby was now, half undressed on the living room floor, cheeks flushed red and eyes shut tightly, one hand clenched in the carpet next to him while the other disappeared into his pull-up, masturbating and holding back his flood of urine at the same time.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he has ever seen anything so beautiful and so erotic, and he could’ve stayed there forever just admiring the sight of his baby boy rolling his hips into his own palm, but he also knew that if he wanted to pull through with their ‘game’, he had to hurry up a bit.

He leaned down and gently helped Stevie sitting up, before moving one arm underneath his knees and the other against his spine, picking him up carefully and carrying him over to the couch. There, he sat him down on the cushion where he immediately started squirming and bucking his hips again, before Bucky went back and took hold of the towel, folding it once and then spreading it on the couch before sitting down on top of it, reaching out with one arm to grab the remote, placing it next to him on the couch.

Then, he quickly pulled down his pants to his knees, and took off his unused diaper, noticing how his baby’s eyes immediately fell down to his cock, which was now hard and even leaking a little bit, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the fascinated look on Stevie’s face.

Stevie must’ve sensed that Bucky was watching him, because the blush on his skin turned darker and he quickly moved his head down, looking like a boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Bucky did quick work of letting the diaper fall down next to the sofa before pulling his sweatpants back up, putting it away properly could wait.

Then, he motioned to Stevie to come over and sit down on his lap, to which his baby immediately followed, letting himself be pulled onto his Daddy’s thighs, his lightly padded butt connecting with Bucky’s cock through the material of his Daddy’s pants.

Stevie continued squirming, and he radiated an aura of stress, and Bucky didn’t want that; he didn’t want his boy to be stressed and hectic, he wanted this to feel good for him, too.

Softly, he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist from behind, carefully pulling him closer to his chest without applying pressure to the nether regions of his abdomen. One arm stayed around the other’s middle, while he reached up with his metal one to gently press his palm against Stevie’s forehead, where his skin was hot and flushed.

“Shh, baby, everything’s okay. You’re doing so good, you’re my good little boy, Daddy is so proud of you. It’s okay, Daddy’s here, Daddy’s got you.”, Bucky whispered into Stevie’s ear as he gently pulled his head back, making him rest the back of his head against Bucky’s shoulder. He continued rubbing circles onto Stevie’s tummy with his flat palm, until he felt the other’s muscles relax slightly.

Stevie’s hand was still working fiercely between his legs, but that was another subject.

Gently, Bucky let his metal fingers run through Stevie’s hair, making him shiver.

“Relax, sweetheart, it’s all good. How are you feeling, baby?”, he asked, murmuring into his boy’s ear.

“Gotta potty.”, Stevie answered, more of a moan than words. His hips still rolled forward every other second, and he tried to squeeze his thighs together around his hand.

“I know, you gotta go real bad. And you can go soon, but Daddy would like you to hold on for a bit longer. Can you do that for me?”

Stevie nodded, another groan forcing it’s way out of his throat as his hand sped up, leaving Bucky with the question whether he had increased his efforts because he felt like he was about to lose control, or because this was as arousing to him as it was to Bucky.

Bucky tightened the grip around Stevie’s waist and let his chin lean against the other’s shoulder, pressing his lips against the side of his baby’s neck. “Do you promise me to tell me if you don’t want to play anymore, or if I do something you don’t like? That’s very important for Daddy. I want my little angel to feel good, you know?”, he murmured, and again, Stevie nodded.

Bucky chuckled. “Use your words for this one, honey, please.”

“I-I promise.”, Stevie stuttered, his heated temple resting against the side of Bucky’s head, making him feel warm there, too.

Bucky kissed Stevie’s neck in response, before taking his fingers out of his boy’s hair and grabbing the remote.

Sensing that Stevie wasn’t in any condition to decide on which movie to watch anymore, he simply put on Disney Channel, where an episode of Spongebob Squarepants was currently playing.

“Is that okay with you?”, he asked, and Stevie nodded anew. Bucky knew his baby loved that show.

Then, he decided that it was now time for their ‘game’. Gently, but with purpose, he worked to spread Stevie’s thigh with his own, making his baby’s calves rest on the outsides of his own, causing Stevie to moan through gritted teeth at the sensation of having his legs wide opened.

Bucky moved the arm around Stevie’s waist further down, until it was resting over Stevie’s own hand, softly grabbing it and pulling it away from his crotch. After a moment, Stevie followed his motion, although not quite happily and as soon as his grip on his penis weakened, his hips started bucking and rolling, trying to make up for the loss of support.

“Shh, shh”, Bucky spoke against his neck, kissing him again and again until eventually, his baby calmed down a bit and he decided to reward him by putting his own palm against his padded crotch this time, pressing in lightly.

Stevie panted heavily at that and had to bite back another groan as he was grinding his hips forward, seeking the delicious friction of his Daddy’s hand against his aching pee-pee.

“Does that feel good? Do you like having Daddy’s hand down there?”, Bucky asked, grinning at Stevie’s enthusiastic nod and throaty moan, rubbing the pull-up against his baby’s crotch in circles, relishing in the way Stevie’s hips moved to meet his actions.

“Yeah, I bet it does. I bet it’s making you feel all tingly, but you love it anyway, don’t you? You love it when it feels funny, you love it when Daddy takes care of you.”

Searching on the cushion with his left hand for a few seconds, Bucky eventually found the almost forgotten pacifier he had placed there, and picked it up to put it into Stevie’s line of sight, causing his boy to gasp softly and lunge forward a bit as if he tried to chase it with his lips.

Bucky only chuckled, though, before moving it away again, Stevie craning his head to follow his hand’s movement, and brought it to his own mouth. Normally, he put it in shortly only to ‘clean’ it, but this time he felt like teasing his boy a bit.

Slowly, he closed his lips around the binky, cautiously exploring the rubber’s texture and form with his tongue, before sucking on it gently, and then again, and again.

During all that, Stevie looked at him with big eyes. The position of his neck must’ve been uncomfortable, yet he wasn’t able to look away from what his Daddy was doing, his expression a mixture of amusement and shock about the _audacity_ his Daddy had had to use _his_ binky, and right in front of his eyes no less. He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh or wail about it, but opened his mouth a bit nonetheless, ready to do whatever as soon as he found out what he wanted to do.

But, before he got the chance to show his Daddy just what he was thinking about his actions, he heard and felt him chuckle behind him before he pulled the binky out of his mouth again, the pacifier leaving his mouth with a wet sound that made Stevie roll his hips involuntarily forceful, a whole-body shiver going through him at the sensation of grinding his tingly pee-pee into the padding and his Daddy’s hand.

As Bucky moved the binky closer to Stevie’s lips, his boy opened them up further automatically, waiting for him to finally put it in. Just when he was so close to finally getting what he wanted, Bucky pulled the binky back again a bit, making Stevie stare at it in surprise before following the binky’s movement with his mouth, trying to catch it, almost reaching it, when Bucky pulled it away again.

Now seriously irritated, Stevie threw an offended look over his shoulder and back at his Daddy, his frustration only growing when all he got in return was a hearty laugh from the other man, obviously not taking his anger seriously.

He was just starting to feel tears of annoyance shooting into his eyes, still looking at his Daddy reproachfully, when he felt the soft rubber bump against his upper lip.

Immediately, he turned his head around to welcome it in his mouth, relaxing instantly as soon as he move his tongue against the rubber, sucking on it fiercely.

He still was a bit disappointed with his Daddy for doing this to him, but the feeling quickly vanished when he felt Bucky kissing down his neck again, open-mouthed and wetly, making him shiver and squirm and feeling oh so sinfully good on his skin.

Just then, another wave of desperation shot through him, causing him to groan around the binky and rolling his hips, his thighs moving to squeeze together, but they were stopped by his Daddy’s legs, forcing them open.

The grip on his crotch increased, though, and his Daddy’s hot breath tickled his skin as he felt him moving his own hips, rubbing against his bottom.

“You’re gonna have an accident real soon, don’t you, baby boy? Don’t ya worry, Stevie, Daddy’s here, Daddy will take care of you.”, Bucky murmured against his skin, and a flash of heat shot through his groin, making his pee-pee jerk both with the need to get more of the tingly feeling, and to get rid of the pressure to go potty.

The movement of his Daddy’s hips was relentless by now. Even through the padding, Stevie could feel Daddy’s hard penis pressing and rubbing against his butt.

“Daddy?”, he asked curiously. Bucky hummed in response, rolling his hips up again just as Stevie squirmed. “Does you pee-pee feel funny, too?”, he asked in his most innocent voice.

Bucky couldn’t help but growl at that, his hand pushing harder against his boy’s crotch by default, needing him so much closer, needed to feel it all. “Yes, baby. Daddy’s feeling quite funny there, too. Just like you do.”

Stevie moved his hips again, this time pushing back instead of forwards, making his butt rub over Bucky’s penis, causing the other one’s breath to hitch. “Wanna help you, Daddy.”, he announced before repeating the motion again and again.

Then, he suddenly felt his own pee-pee giving a jerk, and he could feel something wet trailing down the length of it. His eyes shot opened and for a second he couldn’t move, but he had promised his Daddy to hold it, to not go potty just yet, so he hastily tried to cover up his short loss of control by rolling and grinding his hips again, just as he did before.

But of course, Bucky had noticed. With his cheek leaned against the heated skin of Stevie’s neck, feeling his pulse going quickly and strong, he couldn’t help but press his dick further up as soon as he felt his boy jerking in surprise, guessing just what had caused him to act like that.

“You just went a little, didn’t you?”, he asked, his grin audible in his voice.

Quickly, Stevie shook his head, although he did it a bit too forcefully for it to be believable.

“Yes, you did.”, Bucky said and pushed his palm harder against his baby’s groin, feeling as his thickened penis gave a twitch, before another wave of heat got soaked up by the pull-up’s padding.

“Whoops, there again.”, he commented with a laugh, making Stevie squirm, rubbing his bottom against his cock hard, forcing him to hold back a moan at the sensation. Bucky was sure that by now he was already wetting his pants, too, although with another kind of fluid.

“N-no, I didn’t.”, Stevie stammered hastily, his legs moving without pause, opening and closing again and again as far as they could while they were trapped by his Daddy’s.

Without a warning, Bucky pressed his lips against Stevie’s throat and began sucking purposefully, causing his boy to yelp in surprise.

His hips stilled for a second, but that was enough for his bladder to take the opportunity to let go again, and Bucky could feel another short spurt forcing it’s way out of his baby’s penis, making Stevie whimper in desperation.

Quickly, he began moving around again, squirming, wiggling and grinding faster than before, making Bucky’s own dick jerk and twitch at the stimulation, hot waves or arousal going through his pelvis, making his muscles there clench and relax again on their own accord.

“Hold it in, baby, I know you can do it. Just a bit longer, okay?”, Bucky breathed against Stevie’s neck, now actively rubbing his hand over Stevie’s penis, which was solid, yeah, but not as hard as his own, probably unable to get harder due to his desperate urge to pee. 

Stevie whined in response, throwing his head back, gritting his teeth.

His legs didn’t stop moving, his hip kept rolling and grinding, feeling the way his Daddy’s erection was pushed into the flesh of his butt. He wanted to make Daddy feel good, wanted to make him feel all tingly and funny, just as he did as he pushed himself further into Daddy’s hand, another spurt of pee-pee coming out of him, wetting the padding that was pressed against him.

“Daddyyyy”, he whimpered, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold it in much longer even though he wanted to be good for his Daddy, wanted to be a good little boy.

He knew that as soon as he would let go, he would make a mess; the pull-up couldn’t possibly be expected to catch up all his pee-pee, and he would soak through it, and soak through his Daddy’s pants, and the towel underneath them. But wasn’t that what Daddy wanted when he suggested this game?

He had told him to make a mess, Stevie remembered. But he also wanted him to hold on for longer. So he did.

Daddy’s hand around his pee-pee was helping, but not as much as it would if he had put it into the pull-up instead. But even if he had wanted to ask his Daddy for that, in this condition, he wouldn’t even be able to form an understandable sentence to voice his wish.

All he could do was to continue grinding and humping Daddy’s hand, hoping it would be enough although he got proved again, and, after a few seconds, again, that it might just not be.

Suddenly, just when another short stream burst out of him, Bucky wrapped his arm around his waist again, lifting him up from where he was sitting on his lap and before Stevie could fully grasp what was happening, he was laying on his back, his head landing on the side rest with a soft ‘thud’, and Bucky was laying on top of him, grinding his clothed erection against his thigh while his right hand found its way back to where it had been between his legs, and his lips got captured in a heated kiss.

Bucky was warm all over, and it felt terribly nice to have his weight pressed against his whole body, making Stevie wrap his arms around the other’s waist, urging him closer, closer, closer.

While still kissing his boy passionately, Bucky put his weight on his knees and reached down with his other hand, pulling his sweatpants down to his popliteal, wrestling a bit with it when the waistband wouldn’t go over his erection, but eventually he managed to yank it down.

Quickly, he let himself lean down again, now with his hard dick pressed up against the pull-ups material, dampening it from the outside while Stevie lost another jet of urine, wetting it from the inside at the same time.

“D-Daddy, I-, I really gotta go.”, he whined, and even though Bucky’s heart clenched in sympathy at his baby’s desperation, he couldn’t help but grind down hard, causing both him and Stevie to moan, chuckling to himself as Stevie, despite his slight suffering, rolled his hips to meet his again and again.

“You can hold it baby, I know you can. Does it hurt?”, Bucky asked, knowing what his boy was capable of but also unwilling to push past his limits, well aware that being the person he was, Stevie would let go entirely of his own comfort only to please the people he loved.

Stevie shook his head in return, moaning out a breathy “no”, just before clenching up again, his whole body rigid from the effort to hold it in, which seemed useless since Bucky could actually _feel_ the stream of urine hitting the padding right where he was resting his dick against, going for longer this time, causing Stevie to whimper in what sounded like defeat before he managed to stop the flow again.

Bucky and his baby both knew that he was fighting a lost battle, and yet neither of them was willing to give in just yet.

Already red from exertion and the humiliation that came with not being able to hold his pee-pee in, Stevie gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, baring his throat and neck to Bucky’s eager mouth as he let his head lean back against the rest, his legs still jiggling erratically while Bucky rubbed himself against him, making both of them shiver from arousal.

Then, Stevie lost control again, although this time, it didn’t come out as a sudden, forceful spurt, but rather as a trickle, and if he had learned anything from his previous experiences with pee desperation; a spurt was possible to stop. A trickle was not.

Stevie knew he had lost. He knew it, logically. Yet, he was trying to force his body to comply, was trying to make his muscles clench up just enough to not let go yet, wiggling and squirming like crazy, but without success; a few seconds later, he was still going.

And by now, Bucky had noticed it, too.

“You’re going pee-pee, aren’t you, honey?”, he asked, voice coarse, dripping with need and lust.

His breath was hot where it met Stevie’s skin and he panted heavily, his hips speeding up, seeking the much needed friction the pull-up provided but it was not enough, not quite, not while Stevie was helplessly wetting himself right underneath him.

He needed to _feel_ it. 

Before he could even start to overthink his sudden idea, Bucky had already moved his right hand to the side of Stevie’s padded crotch, and, thinking what good of an plan it had been to spread a towel on the couch, pulled the hem away from where it was nestled in the crack of Stevie’s thigh.

Immediately, a thin flow of urine used the opportunity to escape, running over Bucky’s testicles and thigh, but it didn’t matter, it wouldn’t even have mattered if the whole sofa was soaked through to the wood once they were done, because Bucky needed this, his arousal was pretty much blinding him to anything else but his and Stevie’s needs, to the warmth of their connected bodies, to the way Stevie was breathing harshly, still rolling his hips in the hope of stopping the stream while at the same time moaning at the sensation of letting his pee out into his pull-up.

With one swift movement, Bucky made his hips move forward, and a second later, his erection was pressed up tightly right next to Stevie’s, and wet heat was pouring over it, as he heard Stevie gasp in surprise at what Bucky had just done.

On reflex, he felt the other one clenching up again, and quickly moved his head so he could kiss him, letting his tongue glide into his boy’s mouth, biting his bottom lip softly before nibbling on it until he felt his boy relax again, as he kept grinding his erection against Stevie’s leaking penis, the sensation of the hot pee and the soaked padding surrounding him making him moan into the other’s mouth, while his whole body shivered with lust and the need to feel more.

Rhythmically, he rolled his hips against Stevie’s, who by now had resumed embracing his Daddy tightly, spreading his legs as far as they would go on the sofa to have Bucky as close as possible, his own pee-pee pulsing by now, the tingly feeling almost overwhelming as he relieved himself shamelessly now, too aroused by the feeling of his Daddy’s penis right next to his as he peed.

Bucky could feel wetness on his sweatpants, and he also noticed that the towel they were lying on was getting wet, as the pull-up has reached its limits, supported by the space where it wasn’t connected to Stevie’s skin anymore thanks to Bucky’s dick, urine running out freely there, drenching Bucky’s pubic hair and his testicles in wet heat.

It was so sinful, so very, very forbidden, and it felt so terribly good.

Bucky knew that he wouldn’t last much longer as Stevie’s stream eventually died down, leaving his little angel all breathless and worn out for a second before his hips picked up their previous motion again, making his now completely hard penis grind up against the soaked padding and his Daddy’s erection, both.

Stevie was moaning obscenely by now, his erection jerking and twitching every other second, making the muscles in Bucky’s groin pull themselves together constantly, and suddenly he felt like he was going to orgasm any second.

He didn’t want to do that yet, though. Or at least, not alone.

Their kiss had long ago stopped being a proper kiss, as it had turned into them just breathing heavily into the other’s mouth while occasionally their lips, and sometimes even their teeth, were meeting halfway.

Now, Bucky let his lips wander to the corner of Stevie’s mouth, placing a soft little kiss there before moving on, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his cheek, his temple, the shell of his ear, his earlobe and down his neck until he reached the spot where throat and shoulder met and there, he started to suck passionately, knowing that it would leave a bruise that would be visible for at least a few hours.

At that, Stevie bucked up his hips again and _groaned_ , the sound barely even human anymore as his penis rubbed against Bucky’s just the right way, and it took Bucky all his willpower not to blow his load right then.

With his metal arm, he took hold of one of Stevie’s wrists and stretched it out over Stevie’s head, making both of them straightening their backs to adjust to the new position.

Bucky leaned up to nibble at Stevie’s earlobe, making his boy shiver a bit just as he rolled his own hips down, his cock jerking constantly by now, so close to climaxing, but he wanted Stevie to go there with him.

“Someone had an accident, didn’t they?”, he murmured into Stevie’s ear, voice deep and barely more than a whisper. “Someone wet their pull-ups, and made such a big mess, but that’s okay, because Daddy wanted you to make a mess, right? God, baby boy, it felt so good when you let go all over your Daddy’s pee-pee, I bet you were so full, and it all just needed to come out, didn’t it?”

Stevie’s breath hitched, and for a second, his hips stuttered. Bucky knew then that he was definitely on the right path.

“You should have seen yourself, baby, all flushed and hot, and your little pee-pee got so hard, feeling so good against Daddy’s. God, it’s making me feel all… _funny_ just thinking about you going potty right where you were, right onto my di-, my pee-pee, it felt so good, you’re such a good boy for making your Daddy feel as nice as you did, aren’t you? You’re Daddy’s best little boy, always listening to me, always playing by the rules.”

At that, Stevie whimpered needy and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, trying to slow the movement of his hips just enough to hold his orgasm back until Stevie was there, too. But, considering how erratically his little angel was pushing his own erection against the padding, it couldn’t take long anymore.

“Are you feeling all tingly in your pee-pee, baby boy?”, Bucky asked.

Stevie whined in return, his mouth opening in something like a silent scream as he rutted and grinded, chasing the much needed friction from his Daddy’s erection and the soaked pull-up both, his own penis jerking and twitching.

“That’s it baby boy, you’re gonna make cummies? It’s okay, Daddy’s here, I got you, let go, let go.”

“Daddyyyy.”, Stevie moaned, his hips moving at an impossible speed and Bucky already felt his testicles drawing up, his body ready to climax at any second now.

“Come on, Stevie, let go, come for your Daddy, come for me baby boy, yes, yes,, just like that, god, yes-“

And Stevie came. With a punched out groan and his legs spread widely, his penis gave one last jerk and then Bucky was feeling it, feeling the sperm hitting the padding, running over his own erection hot and wet, and that’s all it took for him to follow his baby over the edge, pressing his lips against Stevie’s neck to muffle down his scream as he thrust forward once, twice, before he finally came into Stevie’s used pull-up, both of them riding out their highs for a few seconds, pushing themselves through their own messes and against each other, Bucky panting heavily and Stevie moaning with closed lips. 

Once they both came down again, Bucky looked down at Stevie wordlessly, and Stevie was looking up at him, eyes big and gleaming, pupils blown so much barely a stripe of blue was visible around them anymore.

The way Stevie looked at him, with all the trust and affection a person could possibly feel put on display for him to soak up, Bucky suddenly felt tears prickling in his own eyes, and he had to squeeze them shut and blink wildly for a few seconds to stop them from coming out.

Slowly, Stevie raised a hand and cupped his Daddy’s cheek, his thumb stroking softly over his cheekbone and down to his jaw, tracing the outline of the side of his face while following his finger’s movement fascinatedly. His thumb found Bucky’s bottom lip and he pressed the pad of his finger against it gently, feeling Bucky’s hot breath wandering over his skin as the other man was completely still, letting his baby explore his face while looking at him as if he didn’t hold his face, but the world’s biggest treasure in his palm.

Only then it dawned on Bucky that Steve wasn’t in headspace anymore, and that the expression in his eyes wasn’t fascination, but deep concentration, as if he was trying to carve every scar, every bump and every stubble on Bucky’s face into his brain by using eyes and hands both to explore it, to experience it.

Bucky didn’t know what to say, too overwhelmed by everything he was feeling right now, but then again, he didn’t need to talk, did he?

Steve understood him wordlessly, as he had always done. As Bucky had always done in return.

Normally, when Steve came back to himself after another episode of headspace, he was all red-faced and embarrassed, still not entirely used to the sensation of Bucky seeing him so vulnerable, but not this time.

This time, he looked straight into Bucky’s eyes, no urge to hide himself from his Da-, from Bucky’s gaze to be found on his face, only affection and something Bucky wasn’t really able to put a name on.

Gratefulness, relief even, maybe? Or, did he dare to think… happiness?

It was so rare to see that expression on Steve’s adult face since they had found each other again, even though he knew that Steve was happy to have him back, to know that his friends were safe, to know that Hydra was mostly gone and no alien army was trying to kill them, and yet… it never really showed.

Part of Bucky thought that maybe Steve didn’t want to show his happiness anymore, because he was so used to the world seeing it and trying to take it away from him again. Another part of Bucky thought for a painful second that maybe after everything he’s been through, real, genuine happiness maybe wasn’t possible for Steve anymore.

But right now, he got proved wrong, didn’t he? Steve wasn’t smiling, wasn’t laughing or shining from it, yet there it was; happiness. On his lover’s face, as he looked up at him, both of them soaking wet and still panting a bit and yet they were fine, they were okay, there were _happy_ like this.

Bucky had to swallow a few times to get the lump out of his throat, and this time, when a tear threatened to escape his eyes, he didn’t try and stop it.

He didn’t have to hide his emotions, not from Steve. Because Steve would understand it, he would get it, he would _get it_.

The single tear was rolling down Bucky’s cheek, almost poetically in an ironic way, and Steve caught it with the tip of his thumb before it even reached Bucky’s beard.

Slowly, and with Bucky’s eyes fixed on his digit, he brought his hand down to his own face, the tip of his finger disappearing in-between his lips as he tasted Bucky’s wet tear, before reaching up again and gently putting his palm against the back of Bucky’s head, nudging him softly so he leaned down, so Steve could kiss his damp cheek for a long second.

Suddenly, Bucky felt terribly exhausted, and it appeared to be very hard to hold himself upright anymore. And because Steve was Steve, he knew.

Carefully and without a word, he led Bucky head down further, until he forehead was again nestled into the crook of his neck, although this time his breathing was slow and even, and he didn’t feel excited, but deeply relaxed and _safe_.

Oh so gently, Steve wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tight, stroking his back with the tips of his left hand’s fingers, and Bucky could hear him puff out a silent laugh as he felt the other man getting goose-bumps from the touch.

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”, Steve murmured into his hair.

Bucky smiled a bit and moved his head so the cold tip of his nose was pressed against Steve’s warm skin as well. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that like... too much? It all sounded really good when i got the idea, but when i wrote it down, i wasn't so sure anymore. Please let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, to those of you who celebrate it, i'm wishing you all a very merry christmas and to those who don't celebrate, i hope you still get to enjoy a few days off and some delicious food! <3
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
